Mizuki (RPer)
Mizuki, whose original username was sonickrazy, has been in the RP since about one to two months before the move to Chaos Order. History in the Naruto RP GameFAQs Mizuki started his RPing career as sonickrazy, a name derived from his obsession with Sonic the Hedgehog at the time he made the account. He had been in several RPs prior to this one, but found this to be his first serious RP. His first character was approved almost behind-the-scenes (only one approver was required at the time, as opposed to many now), and aroused much concern due to his odd mechanics. The move to Chaos Order was difficult for him, due to his infantile parental controls. He tried several tactics to get the board to stay on the site, but, of course, this failed. Kyteno suggested he used Safe Mode, but that was not possible due to his being on a Mac. He ended up using an iPhone for the first few weeks before he could safely bypass his parent's controls. Urei and Mizuki! A Clash of the Adolescents! Not a week after the move to Chaos Order, Mizuki created a topic about whether or not the move was a good idea. He listed several reasons why he thought that they should have stayed, not least of which the more complex atmosphere and distracting emoticons. Most if not all of the other users disagreed, especially Urei. In another topic, Mizuki was roleplaying by himself with three of his Original Characters. He accidentally posted the same topic twice, as his computer lagged. Urei had a thing or two to say about that... For some reason, Mizuki found this offensive enough to retort at him in the first topic. This sparked an argument between the two, bringing both the topic of distracting emoticons and that of the unnessity of either of their comments in the respective topics into play. Once the smoke had cleared, Mizuki gave up on the argument and Urei made a few final points before giving up as well. Some other members displayed awe at this; for the first time, Urei's being an ass was not of his own fault. Mizuki provoked him. It Continues?! The Sand Desert Tournament Brings Dismay! On GameFAQs, Mizuki had created a tournament placed in the Sand Desert. Several entrants participated, but pointedly did Urei and Kyteno. Kyteno had annoyed Urei, so he retorted with a post using the words "Black" and "Shiite". Several users joined in on the argument, but none more so than Mizuki. He told Urei that his comment was racist, which Urei may have scoffed at. "Black" was not a racist word, he said, and Mizuki agreed, but the context it was used in was, he replied. He also thought "Shiite" was a slang for "Shit", which drove the argument further into a one-sided one. Mizuki eventually gave up, saying that the tournament needed to be continued, and Urei argued one more point before stopping as well. You're WHAT?! Mizuki's "Secret" Revealed! See you next time!! Characters NOTE: Characters with an asterisk next to their names are characters that were originally Mewshuji's. Characters in italics are inactive, but still technically his. Canon Characters Touji Mizuki Sarutobi Konohamaru Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki Filler Characters Fuujin and Raijin Bando* Original Characters Ichimaru Gin Laharl Franky "Rap" "Rat" Erikk "Wreck" Ikuza Mao Kagato* Hitokomori* Kamen Henryuki* Koorizato Gabara* Etna Flonne Cid Highwind Denki Jyaimi Nidou Yamasaru Bleach RP Characters Ichimaru Gin One Piece RP Characters Franky Buggy Spandam Canon Characters Before Leaving Maito Gai Kiba Inuzuka Seven-Tails Jinchuuriki Friendships He considers himself friends with Shuji, Regaro, Dae, Seijun, and when he was around, Omutsu. Rivalries None, simply because he considers himself not good enough to have one. He is, however, a strong believer in constructive competition. Category:Male RPers Category:RPers